


Zimmerman Family Holiday

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [6]
Category: Black KKKlansman (2018)
Genre: Chanukah smut, Christmas Smut, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Romance, Shameless Smut, celebrating christmas and chanukah, happy holidays y'all!, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It was the first holiday season with you, Flip, and your newborn daughter!Just like any other holiday, Flip can't seem to keep his libido in check...not that you're complaining...
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Kudos: 13





	Zimmerman Family Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> anon request from tumblr (slightly modified):  
> can I request something with Flip and his wife celebrating Christmas with their kid for the first time? I know he's jewish and they don't celebrate Christmas, but what if the reader is not jewish and because of that they celebrate both jewish and christian holidays?
> 
> (i apologize, i don't celebrate Chanukah so there isn't a whole lot of Chanukah in here!)  
> enjoy!

Flip held your newborn daughter on his hip while reaching for the top of the tree to put the Star of David topper on.

You watched with a smile as the baby’s eyes never left the shiny silver object in Flip’s hand, absolutely fascinated with the way it shimmered in the light.

He securely placed it on the top stem before turning towards you, walking over to your side.

“There we go, all finished.”

Both of you looked at the tree you’d worked so hard to decorate, perfectly blending both Christmas and Chanukah throughout its branches. He looked down at you and bent over for a kiss before your daughter started crying and squirming.

You chuckled at her perfect timing, pulling away and taking her in your arms, making your way over to the counter where a warm bottle was waiting on the counter.

Flip followed you over and placed his hands on your waist, chin resting on your shoulder as you started feeding your daughter.

“I still can’t believe we made her. She’s ours.” He whispered, head turning to kiss your cheek.

You smiled and nodded. “Me neither, although I certainly believe that I gave birth to her. I’ll never forget the experience, that’s for sure.”

He chuckled into your ear.  
“That’s something I’ll never be able to repay you for, but I’ll do as much as I can to thank you for the rest of our lives. Are you still sore?”

“A little bit.” You said softly. “But it’s not as bad anymore and it only comes at certain times. Plus, seeing you hold her makes it all worth it and I’d do it again if it means seeing you this happy.”

His face lit up and he purred in your ear, nibbling at your earlobe.  
“Does that mean I get to put another one in you?”

You squirmed beneath him, trying not to disturb your daughter too much as you felt a heat between your legs start to build.  
“If I did, it wouldn’t be for a little while. I’m still recovering from this not-so-little one and I’m not sure I can handle birthing a second eight and a half pound Zimmerman.”

Flip laughed. “Yeah...sorry about that.”

Soon, your daughter was finished eating and Flip took her from you, insisting that you sit and rest before Ron and Patrice get here for dinner. He bounced her and burped her before rocking her to sleep, walking upstairs to put her down for bed.

Luckily, she was a good sleeper, so she stayed down for almost the entire night, which both you and Flip were grateful for.

He bounded down the stairs and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before sitting down next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look recently?”

Your brows furrowed. “Flip, I gave birth like four weeks ago...I’m certainly not looking my best. You don’t have to say things like that to make me feel better.”

He looked over at you, frowning.  
“You look even more beautiful now, which I didn’t think was possible, considering you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

You smiled to yourself, feeling so lucky to have a husband like Flip before looking up at him. “I don’t feel very beautiful, but thank you.”

Before you could process, Flip put his cigarette out and crashed his lips onto yours, arms wrapping around your torso, pulling you closer to him. Your body instantly relaxed and you moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified.

He pulled away and smiled, rubbing his large nose against yours before planting a series of quick pecks on your lips.  
“You’re so sexy, Y/N. It’s been so hard to keep my hands off you these past few weeks…”

You shuddered as his lips moved down to kiss and suck at your neck, feeling the heat between your legs grow. You looked down and saw the bulge growing in his blue jeans, only stoking the fires of your arousal.  
“Flip…Ron and Patrice will be here soon…we shouldn’t.”

But, he didn’t stop, crawling on top of you while still kissing your neck, hands gripping your hips tightly.  
“You know they’re always late…”  
He whispered, pressing his erection against your evident heat.  
“I need you now, peanut, please?”

You thought for a moment before proposing a compromise.  
“I’ll make you a deal. How about I give you a quick blowjob right now and then after Ron and Patrice leave, you can have me?”

His face lit up. “Are you sure you’re feeling up to it? And you’d really do all of that for me?”

Your hand came up to cup his cheek as you nodded.  
“I’ll be alright, Flip, and you’re the father of my child, honey, I’d do anything for you.”

He grinned and kissed you again before lifting himself off of you, allowing you to sit up while he sat beside you, palming the bulge in his pants softly.

“You’ll have to give me some time to adjust to your size again, it’s been a little while since I’ve given you a blowjob…”

Flip smirked and quickly shed himself of his pants, exposing his hard and leaking cock. Your mouth watered at the sight as you reached up and wrapped your hand around the base, starting to stroke it while Flip’s head fell back against the couch cushions.

His back arched and he moaned at the sensation.  
“S-Shit, I’m so sensitive, fuck baby.”

“Have you touched yourself since I gave birth?”

He shook his head. “N-No, I wanted to w-wait for you to start f-feeling better.”

Your insides clenched at his words, feeling your underwear grow damper.  
“Oh honey…” You said, licking your lips. “You’re already so hard, look at all the precum you’ve made for me.”

“A-All f-f-for, fuck, f-for you peanut.” He growled, hips rutting up against your touch. “Mouth, p-please, can’t last m-much longer…”

You pull your hand away and wrap your lips around his head, sucking gently and licking the sensitive skin, watching Flip’s reaction. He moaned desperately and his hips immediately bucked up, trying to push more of his length into your mouth.

“Jesus f-fucking christ!”

Your hand wraps around his shaft once again, starting up its original rhythm while your mouth sunk down on his length, making it about halfway down before pulling back up. You sucked and stroked in unison, feeling his hips begin to rut desperately.

His eyes clenched shut and after only a few minutes, his balls began to clench and tighten, indicating that he was close to orgasm.  
“G-Gonna fucking cum, s-stuff it d-down your f-fucking throat…” He breathed, hand now resting on the back of your head, pushing you down more and more until he was fucking your mouth at his own pace.

You moaned around his length and gagged a little bit when he hit your reflex, tears swelling in your eyes.

“T-That’s it...gonna f-f-fucking c-cum...oh!”  
Flip cried, shooting his load down your throat, hand firmly holding you down on him as he came.  
“Good, s-so fucking good, taking it a-all for me.”

As soon as he was finished, he lifted your head up and allowed you to catch your breath while he did the same. Both of you were panting as you straightened yourselves out, trying not to look like you just did what you just did.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Flip got up to get it, greeting Ron and Patrice before leading them into the living room. You gave them both hugs before you heard crying coming from your daughter’s room.

“She’s awake.” You said, sighing. “I’ll go get her, why don’t you get our guests some drinks?”

He nodded and you ran upstairs, picking your now wide-awake daughter up out of her crib, carrying her downstairs with you.

Ron and Patrice have been dying to meet her ever since she was born and you hoped that all the socializing and interaction would tire her out again.

Both of their faces lit up when they saw you carrying her down the steps, immediately standing up and rushing over to greet her.

“Hello, little one.” Patrice cooed.  
Ron smiled and asked if he could hold her, which you were happy to let him do.

You walked over and stood next to Flip, who wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his side. He looked down at you with a smile, an unlit cigarette between his teeth. You just rolled your eyes and plucked it out of his grip.

“When guests are over, you have to take this bullshit outside, remember?”  
He frowned. “But it’s just Ron and Patrice!”

You glared up at him and he surrendered instantly, taking the small roll back from you before walking outside, grabbing his big winter coat along the way.

Ron chuckled as he watched Flip get bossed around.  
“Any way you’d be willing to come down to the station and tell him that? Flo is about to lose her mind with all the smoking he’s been doing at work lately.”

You laughed. “I’ll be sure to give him a good talking-to before he goes back on Monday.”

Both Ron and Patrice laugh before turning their attention back to the baby. Meanwhile, you start to get the food out of the oven and soon, you hear the door open back up, looking over at a very cold-looking Flip.

“You all good over there, partner?” Ron jests, earning him a signature Zimmerman glare.

“Fuck this Colorado weather.” He grumbled, and all three of you laughed as he hung his coat back up before walking over to your side. “What can I help you with, peanut? Anything?”

You looked up at him, giggling at his wind-flushed cheeks. “Can you just move the turkey over to the island for me, please?”

He nodded and picked up the heavy tray, moving it over to the island while you started moving some of the side dishes over.

Patrice handed your daughter back to you before they filled their plates with the delicious spread you’d prepared earlier today. Flip took the baby from you, telling you to go make your plate and eat.

You smiled at him and reached up to kiss him before eagerly making yourself a plate, sitting down at the head of the table next to Ron. You ate quickly before relieving Flip from his duty, allowing him to eat and talk with his friends.

Your daughter’s eyes were getting heavy already and you began rocking her back and forth, watching her brilliant brown eyes slowly close.

Eventually, dinner was over and your daughter was asleep in your arms. You chuckled as you watched Flip start to wash the dishes, clearly forgetting where everything was, frantically looking around for the detergent.

Suddenly, Ron held up the camera that was laying on the counter.  
“Hey, why don’t I take a family picture in front of the tree? To commemorate your first Christmas as a family?”  
Your face lit up, as did Flip’s, before both of you walked over to the tree and stood in front of it. His hand joined yours on your sleeping daughter’s back and his other wrapped around your waist before you held her up for the camera and smiled.

Ron snapped the picture and brought it over to both of you. You and Flip watched as it slowly developed into your first family photo, bringing a smile to both of your faces.

He looked down at you and kissed your forehead.

“My beautiful family.”

\--

“Bye! Thanks for coming!” You waved at Ron and Patrice as they walked down to the car parked in the driveway.

After making sure they got in okay, you shut the door and flipped the lock before turning around to meet Flip’s lustful gaze. He wasted no time scooping you up into his arms, connecting your lips while rushing up the stairs to your shared bedroom.

He threw you down onto the plush mattress before practically ripping the buttons off his shirt, tossing it aside without a second thought. You had pulled your sweater dress off, leaving you in only your undergarments.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”  
He bit his lip while stripping his lower half.  
“Take off your bra, we’re gonna have to make this quick.”

You nodded and swiftly unclipped the pesky garment, throwing it to the side as Flip grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand drawer. He all but tore your underwear off before spreading a glob of lube onto his head while climbing on top of you.

His lips crashed down on yours while he lined himself up with your entrance, pressing only the tip in, making your back arch suddenly.  
“Oh!” You gasped into his mouth, making him pull away quickly.  
He was clearly concerned. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? I can wait if you’re not feeling up to i-”

“Flip.” You looked up at him with a desperate expression. “Please.”

Flip nodded and pushed in further, head falling forward. “F-Fuck, still so t-tight.”

Your eyes go wide and your hands grip his biceps, teeth digging into your bottom lip.  
“M-More…”

He pushes his hips forward until his cock is completely seated in your walls, groaning at the feeling of your wetness wrapped around him.

After a moment or so, you look up at him and nod, letting him know that it was okay to start moving. He pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, establishing a slow rhythm, groaning as your insides clench tightly around him.

Your head pressed back against the comforter and your eyes squeezed shut, waiting as the stinging and pain turned to pleasure with each of your husband’s gentle thrusts. As soon as it did, you arched your back and tapped his bicep, prompting him to look down at you.

“You c-can go faster now, Phil.”

Flip nods quickly, hips speeding up, both of you moaning at the new sensations that came with the faster pace.

“F-Fuck baby, you feel s-so good.” You whispered, words spurring Flip on even more.

“I, fuck, m-missed this, missed f-fucking you.” He panted into your ear. “I’m not gonna last, I’m s-sorry.”

You chuckled and weaved your hands through his hair. “Don’t be sorry baby, you know it feels good for me no matter what.”

His thrusts speed up as he nears climax. “Oh, peanut…”  
He reached down and put a finger on your clit, rubbing it in tight circles, feeling your walls clench around him.  
“Thank you, f-for everything, for b-being mine and f-for giving me a d-d-daughter.”

Your eyes fluttered shut, feeling your own orgasm quickly approaching.  
“I love you s-so much, Flip...fuck baby, I’m so close, p-please just go a little faster for me?”

“A-Anything for you.” He whimpered and sped up just a little bit. “You h-have to cum soon, please peanut, I can’t g-go much longer.”

You whimpered and started bucking your hips up, encouraging his finger to rub you harder and faster. He caught on and pressed down harder on your stiff nub, pushing you over the edge almost instantly.

“Oh g-god, Flip, fuck baby! I’m coming for you!”

Flip buried his face in your neck and came as soon as you were finished, pushing his release deep inside of you.

“Mmmmmfffuck.” He mumbled into your neck, hips still rutting into you as he came down from his climax.

You pulled him up and captured his lips in a searing smooch.

“That was really good, Flip.”

He grinned and pulled out, laying next to you on the bed before pulling you into his side.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
